Hiei's Concern
by Da Rose From Da Desert Garden
Summary: Here we will get a idea of some of the things that happened in Hiei's past why he's so cruel and heartless and at the same time will see his future unfold.
1. Yusuke's All So Common Missyon

Hello this is the first story i've decided to publish and it inclludes one of the cutest anime characters.

Now come on don't play dumb we all know its Hiei. Well I just hope you like it. Please Reviw I accept any suggestion that can make my story better.

Chapter 1: Yusuke's All So Common Missy-on

* * *

Yusuke was surprised by Koenma's call. When he arrived there were alarms ringing everywhere so loud he couldn't even hear his own thoughts. Then he saw the stupid toddler searching for something under his desk. "Will you hurry up and turn those stupid alarms off" Yusuke demanded.

However Koenma was so nervous that it took him a few more minutes to find the right buttons but at last there was silence, even though the alarms kept ringing like an eco in their ears.

Yusuke sat in front of Koenma's desk only to hear him mutter something about a million spankings and not being able to sit down again for a long time. "I hate to interrupt your lamentations but could you get to the point. Why did you call me and this early in the morning? What is so hard to understand about people needing to sleep?"

Yusuke demanded.

"I need you to do me a favor Yusuke" Koenma said handing him a photo.

Please R&R I accept all suggestions and bare with the criticism.

"Who's the girl? She's pretty" Yusuke responded looking at a picture of a girl that couldn't be more than sixteen years old. She had long golden colored hair (not blond mind but a rare golden color) and some pretty silver eyes that caught his attention.

"Her name is Missy Camrynn but she is known either by Missy, Cam or Rynn and I need you to go warn her and bring her here where for the meantime she will be safe."

"Warn her and protect her from what?" Yusuke asked putting the picture back on the desk.

"Oh yes that well it's the reason that the alarms were ringing someone escaped from prison. Her brother to be exact. His name is Sheftu. I will finish explaining to you later when Rynn is here and safe. Please hurry many things are depending on you."

Yusuke nodded "Just tell me where I'll find this girl and I'll bring her here" He had learned that when Koenma didn't retort at his toddler comments and remained in a serious mood for more that ten minutes it was something serious, for that he obeyed without questioning too much.

"I believe you may find her in the Northern Part of the Demon Realm. A portal will be opened for you. And Yusuke, please be careful."


	2. The Shortest Search Ever & The Biggest

Mary: Well in this chapter we see Hiei acting weird. He willingly offered to do Koenma a favor. Everyone please be nice to your families I think the world will end soon. Please R&R.

Chapter 2: The Shortest Search Ever & The Biggest Surprise

Yusuke stepped out the portal in a small demon market there was almost no one around except a huge worm demon "Hey you tough guy do you know where I can find Rynn?" Yusuke asked

"Of course I believe she is training in the forest. Right over there" the worm demon pointed to a far way gloomy looking forest.

"Damn it didn't she find a bigger forest to train in?" Yusuke cursed as he entered the forest but soon his attention was distracted when he heard a far away scream. Again he cursed and headed toward the place.

He arrived in time to see a black haired demon that seemed to be sucking the energy of Rynn who was lying down on the floor unconscious. "Hey you idiot get away from her or you'll regret it" Yusuke growled to his surprise when the demon saw him ran away.

He walked towards Rynn and took her unconscious form into his arms yet again he was surprised by her beauty and he couldn't quite explain what was happening to him? What was this weird effect she had on him? He'd better take her to Koenma quickly.

"I think I arrived too late" Yusuke told him as he laid Rynn in a bed that had been placed in Koenma's office.

"No Yusuke if you had arrived late she would have been dead you say Sheftu ran away when he saw you its because he isn't ready for a fight he is still weak from the power sapping cell."

At that moment entered Hiei and Kurama "You called us Koenma?" Kurama asked

"Yes but now I promised you an explanation Sheftu and Rynn as I told you are brother and sister they are the last two of a died out species. When a shadow demon dies their power is divided into the remaining. And as the only remaining are Sheftu and Rynn the shadows are divided between them. Sheftu has always been power hungry when he knew how the shadows were divided he began killing other shadow demons to become stronger. He even killed his own father. His mother however ran away at the time she was pregnant with Rynn and days later we captured Sheftu and locked him away in an energy sapping cell which is the reason he ran away when he saw you yusuke, he is much too weakened and dares not fight."

"So that means that this is the moment when we should capture him" Kurama suggested

"Yes and no. The first thing we have to do is get Rynn to safety. We need to put her in hiding maybe in the human world but with someone immune to her" Koenma said

"What do you mean immune to her? What does she have a contagious virus or something???" Yusuke asked remembering he'd come in contact with her

"No yusuke it's not a virus. Rynn is a fox kitsune and one of her traits is seduction. I'm sure you felt it when you were near her. We need to find someone trustworthy that can hide wit her for indefinite time maybe you Kurama as you are a kitsune as well it could have no effect on you" Koenma suggested

"I'm sorry koenma but it's rather backwards it has twice the effect on me" Kurama said in a apologetic tone.

Meanwhile Hiei hadn't taken his eyes from the unconscious figure lying on the bed. He couldn't believe he had her so near after such a long time after all his searching she was there right in front of him. Instantly anger began to bottle up inside him. "I can do it. Her charm has no effect on me"

They all turned to look those were the first words he had said since he had entered the office and those were the last any of them expected to hear.

"Are you sure Hiei?" koenma asked hesitantly.

"More than sure and as a matter of fact I think we should leave soon so that way she won't oppose to her hiding"

Koenma agreed something told him that Hiei knew more about Rynn than what he was letting on but he still trusted him. He nodded in approval and ordered a portal to be opened for them.

Hiei took off his cape and covered Rynn with it then threw her over his shoulder. This was wise enough because it looked as if he simply had a mere bundle on his back.

"Are you sure that was correct?" Yusuke and Kurama asked

"Something tells me that it was the best that I could do for Hiei not just for Rynn…… I hope I'm not wrong" he added as an afterthought looking as to where the portal had been.

Mary: This must be a miracle we're still alive..

Hiei: You are needed for the moment but as soon as I get what I need from Missy I'm going to take care of you.. And then I'll get rid of all those that are trying to uncover my past......

Mary: Don't worry I can make this be as long as I think neccesary. Maybe another hundred years of torture Hiei that would be nice for you?

Hiei: I will have no mercy on you..Nor on her......

Mary: Yeah right. Whatever you say Hiei Please R&R everybody!!


	3. The Past Begins to Clear

Mary: As Hiei suggested to me this morning with his katana pressed against my throat i made this chapter in his P.O.V. So I will let out as may of his secrets as posible.

Hiei: What did you say ningen?!?!

Mary: That I will make you look as strong an tough as possible...hehe...

Hope you enjoy it R&R

Chapter Three: The past Begins to Clear

Hiei entered the motel room with his supposed bundle in silence. He made the bed and laid her down gently.

He knew that when she waked up she would freak at the dirtiness of the room. And he would enjoy it. They needed to have a long conversation which is why he wanted tom hurry out of koenma's office before she awoke because he was sure she didn't want to be near him. That's why she had left him in the first place.

He sighed as he watched her in her sleep and took the liberty to push stray strands of hair out of her face. He sighed again and headed out the door.

He returned with food and a few bottles of water and clothing for Rynn because her robe didn't exactly fit in by human standards.

He headed towards the shower and as the water began to cover his body he began to think of the ways he could torture her. He could make her live all the time they had to hide in a lonely apartment away from he beloved trees and as far away from a forest as possible an image of her eyes shot into his mind and he realized he couldn't do that he wouldn't be able to bear the look of hurt in her eyes nor the sadness that would engulf her as time passed by.

He knew how she loved freedom and also knew how she didn't love him. When he left the shower he made sure the water was cold and after considering sleeping on the couch decided that he wouldn't be nice he'd do everything to make her feel miserable at least until he could bare it

He laid down next to her on the bed and turned off the lights soon the only thing he could hear was her soft breathing…

And he became aware of her scent..... that scent that drove wild every human and demon that neared her. Because of that scent he had gotten into may fights before and he was sure he would get into at least one now…not with a stranger mind you but with himself.

He felt himself beginning to get drowsy not sure if he was tired or one of those things that happened when he got too close to Missy he let himself drift off and was engulfed by old memories some of which he didn't want to take part off

_He opened his eyes. He was __lying down in a bed in a small wooden room yet he didn't remember how he had gotten there. Suddenly he began to hear footsteps nearing him. And yet something about those footsteps didn't alarm him instead they made him feel at ease._

_A girl __entered the room and without exaggerating he thought that it was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. She had long golden hair that reached her knees and as she neared him she became aware of her shining silver gray eyes (it was until later that he realized they has a black rim)._

"_How do you feel?" she asked__._

_Hiei wondered if she was bewitching him because that voice sounded much too beautiful to come from a demon maiden. It was so soft and kind and yet at the same time held a hidden fierceness._

_Hiei remained silent…_

"_You were in a battle I __believe. I found you unconscious in my forest and brought you here to cure your wounds" the girl explained._

'_What wounds?' Hiei wondered he felt fine. _

_And yet again he said __nothing instead he tried to read her mind but it was useless he couldn't intrude in her thoughts and yet he was sure she didn't have her mind blocked._

_It made him feel uneasy. He tried to sit down and almost fell backwards but she reached out and grabbed him_

" _you should take it easy you aren't ready to move yet your wounds are healed but as it's the first time you've been healed your body needs to adjust and it might take it a few days"_

_Hiei shot at her one of is famous death glared but to no avail it seems she didn't __even notice" I will not stay here with a stranger whom I do not know what has planned for me"_

_He said at last and yet again tried to __sit but this time it was worse he fell off the bed and to his disgust felt her help him lay down again. _

"_You should calm down again I tell you that your body almost died you must not push it to limits where it has never been at least not the first time it doesn't realize what happened because by its own standards the damage you received in that battle should have killed you. Please calm down you are safe her. And besides no one knows that you are here"_

_Hiei sighed he had no other choice but he would punish himself for being so weak._

Hiei opened his eyes when he felt something touch him instantly alert but it was just Missy that has rolled over and put her head on his chest he stiffened. If he saw himself now he would think it was just like old times. He pushed her away from him and once again tried to sleep but instead more memories came washing back.

_They __were in the forest behind Missy's house training he was teaching Missy how to fight with a katana and easily disarmed her and threw her to the ground. _

_He was looking down at her deciding __whether or not to help her stand and decided she could get up on her own he turned to head towards the house and at that moment when he was off guard she stuck out her foot and made him fall but as he was half turned the impulse simply made him fall on top of her._

_He threw his hands out in order to not crush her and as they touched the ground he instantly felt them break. He winced at the pain but barely felt it he was focused on __Missy's silver eyes that was when he first saw the black rim that engulfed them. Their noses were almost touching they were breathing each others air and neither wanted to move._

_Neither knew how long they lasted in this position nor who reacted first they just kn__ew someone had moved and their lips made contact and that neither made the smallest attempt to get away._

_Hiei hadn't felt himself lose control like this and he wasn't sure he liked it. All he was sure was that he didn't want to pull away from Missy's lips but he had to they couldn't stay out here if anyone saw them together this way he would put her in danger. So with his deepest regrets he pulled away._

"_What's wrong?" Missy asked._

"_We can't stay here. We need to go inside." Hiei explained __he got up and held out his hand to her barely realizing that it was healed. She took it and led him into the house. _

_After they entered Missy turned to look at him, she still had her katana in hand. _

"_That was your first kiss right?" Hiei asked. _

_And yet instead of asking how he knew Missy simply closed the distance between them and said "and I'm longing for my second" and pressed her lips against him._

_Hiei took __her katana and threw it to the floor nearby as well as his own. His brain yelling at him asking him if he had gone insane but it wasn't his brain thinking._

_As if in response __Missy pressed herself harder against his body making him retreat and they turned around so that Hiei was pressing her against the door. _

_Hiei pulled away to look at her and was captivated by both her eyes and her words "make me yours" she whispered in his ear._

_That was enough __Hiei forgot what self control was. The taste of her lips driving him wild. He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. He placed her gently on the bed and began to trace his lips down her neck with a newfound gentleness. A voice in the back of his head told him to regain control of his emotions and his body and yet how could he if Missy was so willing in his arms if her body fit perfectly into his……_

_How could he pull away from something he wanted so much???_

Hiei: Fix this are making me look weak.

Mary Sorry I can't its already been published. Bye


	4. A Long Day

Hiei: This is the chapter I made the stupid ningen make. I need informatin and only she can force Missy to give it to me. She's not going to show up at the moment but sent you all stupid ningens a message. I have it here let me see.... it says please R&R.. Stupid ningen.

Chapter 4: A Long Day

Hiei opened his eyes and found he was alone in the bed but it was still early morning. He was going to use his jagan to search for Missy but then he heard the water running in the bathroom and calmed down. He wondered what Missy's reaction was when she found herself next to him in the bed…

He heard the bathroom door open and Missy came out in a robe drying her wet hair with a towel. She stopped dead on her tracks when she saw he was awake .

They stared at each other for a moment then Hiei broke the silence "there are some clothes in those bags they were the only thing I could find so don't complain." His voice cold, rolled over and pretended to go back to sleep.

He heard her rummage over the bags then return to the bathroom and minutes later he heard her move around the sofa "where do you think you're going?" he asked

"Weren't you sleeping" missy asked rhetorically.

"Come to the bed." Hie said

"No thank you I'll be fine in this really comfy couch"

Hiei laughed he could tell from her tone of voice she liked the couch as much as she liked him. Hiei sighed and got up. "Come to the bed by your free will or I will make you" was all he said as he stood in front of her.

"Well then I think that you'll have to make me" Missy said defiantly.

Hiei shrugged and lifted her up and over his houlder. He winced as Missy striked is back. Then threw her on the bed and bound her with the sheets. Only leaving her face uncovered otherwise she was so tight she couldn't nove.

"Unbind me Hiei " Missy ordered

"No I don't think so that will guarantee me that you won't try to leave and besides we need to have a small chat" Hiei went to the bathroom to shower.

Missy struggled but it was helpless she couldn't unwind the sheets without using her hands. Hiei came out of the bathroom shirless rubbing at his hair with a towel.

Missy stopped struggling and took in the was jst like old times she always showered first beacause she liked to wait for him in bed.

She loved to see the drops of water running down is body. She turned her head away from was sure he hated her and didn´t think she could bare to hear it in his own words.

She heard him move about the room then head towards the door. Ï´ll be back soon. I have some things to settle....¨Then as if an afterthought he added "Do you need anything?"

"Of course. Start by untying me" Missy ordered with a strenght she knew she didn't have besides she didn't she didn´t think she could say anything else without breaking into tears the coldness in his voice making her heart shatter. She heard the door close and waited till she was sure he was gone then she let herself go breaking into tears.

He hated her she was sure of it. The worst part was that she knew that she deserved it.

Hiei: Missy will suffer until I say so. Who gave you permissin to end the chapter. All of you weak ningen better revie so that she continues the torture


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: .................. USE YOUR IMAGINATION.........................

Author's Note.. This chapter has some suggestive language and is in Hiei's point of view

Chapter 5

Hiei returned near dusk and was surprised that Missy was still wrapped in the sheet just like he'd left her. He frowned, he figured that she would have ripped it apart with her claws as soon as he'd left.

As he entered farther intothe room he realized she was sleeping. He dropped the bag of food on the table and neared her slowly taking in the sight of her still body. The sheet wrapped aroung her was so tight that he could nake out the ouline of her body. Not that it was necessary he had every curve of her body engraved in his memory.

He watched her sleep in silence. He'd thought that they were opposites since the first day he say her after she saved him from that near death experience. He once had even mentioned it to her and all she had said was "that's the reason we're the perfect couple opposites atract" she had said. And it ws true they were as different as two people could be. She was fair skinned, had long blond hair, those mesmerizing silver eyes, in her spirit there was a peace a kindness that came from within her. No one could resist it. Everyone liked her. And he wasn't the exception.

As for him everyone sensed the darkness that enveloped him the need for revenge and the darkness of his soul. She was the light he didn't have and maybe that was the reason he needed her so much to cover up the darkness within him. She had said that was her mission to make all that darkness leave his soul and that if it would take her a lifetime to do so she would live forever. It was sad that she had given up.

For some reason they had never argued. they had never had a fight, they functiones in every way a couple should not to mention in bed. He fought back a asmile as his mind wandered back to the first time they had been together. **Her** first time and it had been** Him** the first to touch her. The first to make her scream his name in pleasure and delight.

He leaned against the wall his eyes not leaving her and yet focused on his memories. That day he had though inexperience would reign in her, but it hadn't bee so. Instinct told her what to do. Where to put her hands, and the right moment to moan, whimper, cry out, and the rest of those sounds she made that if used like only she did would provoke him half way to madness.

He surfaced from his thoughts as he heard her let out a little moan in her sleep, then she wide out smiled. Hiei was disgusted with himself. Here he was daydreaming and practically drooling on the thought of gettin her in his bed and in the mean time there she was surely dreamind about some idiot that had her like a lovesick puppy or fox whatever.

Hiei grimaced at the thought of her being in some idiot's bed as he headed to the bathroom. He really needed a cold shower in order to stop the heat he'd been feeling rise uncontrolably in his pants.

Sorry in advance if anyone finds these chapter short i do as well its just that the plot goes this way scene after scene and there will finally be some action next chapter at last so please review.

By the way if anyone would like to know why i'm not scared by showing Hiei's soft side its because I sent him to the supermarket to buy some ice cream!!!!!!!!!!!!

So for the moment i'm safe


	6. Chapter 6

Hiei: Please take note that this idiot does not own Yu Yu Hakusho. She only owns Missy which is the only reason she is still alive after the last chapter.

Chapter 6

Missy opened her eyes when she felt a strong pressure on her head. Something like a hand pushing it down. "Hiei" she screamed as a putrid smell reached her nose and she began to feel weak, began to feel her powers drained.

Hiei was buckling his pants when he heard or better yet felt an unwanted presence in the bedroom and as if to confirm his suspicions he heard Missy cry out his name.

Missy heard the demon cry out as he was pulled away from her.

"Get out of her" Hiei ordered ripping the sheet that bound her with his sword.

Missy struggled out of the remaining pieces of the shredded cloth and ran towards the door. She hesitated her hand on the knob and turned to look towards Hiei who glared darkly at her "What are you waiting for. Get out. Get out or I'll kill you myself" he growled at her.

Missy obeyed even though she doubted Hiei would harm her, he **was** angry at her, not that she blamed him but still he wouldn't be capable of hurting her…… would he? Besides if she stayed she would be no more than a distraction.

What felt like an eternity later she heard Hiei come down the stairs and followed after as he led her out the door and into the night? She didn't bother to ask after the demon, she knew it was dead so why would she bother him with stupid questions.

Suddenly Hiei vanished and left her alone in the middle of the street. Missy looked around but it was useless it seemed that human's couldn't see in the dark. The thought of being powerless sent shivers up her spine. Suddenly she felt a light pressure in her neck and everything went black.

Missy opened her eyes. She was lying in room she'd never seen before. The memories of the night's events coming back to her she scowled 'When I get my hands on Hiei he's going to regret knocking me out." That was another thing she couldn't feel his presence. "Aren't you smart Missy? You're human now humans do not sense anything."

Her scowl deepened as she headed towards the door in search of Hiei. and found herself in a not so small hallway. The house was dark except for a door opposite her where she could see light around the door's outline.

She silently opened the door and caught her breath at the sight before her. Hiei was standing in front of the bathroom mirror tending to a wound on his chest. It started on the upper left part of his chest and ended in the lower right side of his waist. It reminded her of claw marks. Missy grimaced Hiei always seemed to get hurt because of her, and now she couldn't even heal him.................................or could she? Missy smiled as an idea popped into her head. But if she wanted it to work she had to act now that Hiei still didn't know she was powerless and that he wouldn't read her mind.

Hiei winced as he tried to clean the wound. It hurt like hell. Once again he was convinced that he should have awakened Missy so that she would heal him, but another part didn't want to depend on her. He felt her presence in the door way but ignored it, he wasn't going to ask. After a second she entered the bathroom. "Let me help you" Hiei decided it was best to remain silent and merely turned around to face her. Missy winced as she saw the extent of the wound, he smirked at her reaction.

He felt her place her hands on his chest and once again felt the cool icy feeling of being healed by her. And then it was gone. He opened his eyes not remembering when he had closed them" What happened" he growled at he his tone being much more cruel than what he had intended it to be.

"It seems that there is something inside of you still stopping the wound from closing." She said and looked into his eyes as if asking for permission.

"Hn" Hiei grunted. He knew she didn't expect him to say anything else. He felt her hand enter his wound and slowly begin to trace the outline before stopping.

"I think it's a piece of claw" she whispered.

"Pull it out then. I didn't ask you what it was did I."

Missy winced again this time at his tone of voice. It reminded her when she met him.

Hiei tried to remain expressionless but found it almost impossible the claw seemed to not want to leave his body. Then the pain was gone replaced by the icy coolness of Missy's hands and then nothing.

He opened his eyes and saw Missy examine the claw her hands covered in his blood. "What do you find it pretty?" He asked eyen the claw as well it was maybe the size of his index finger. How did he not feel it before?

"It almost reached your heart." She said her voice barely a whisper.

"Yeah you almost reached it too." Hiei snorted and headed out the bathroom.

Missy could feel her eyes begin to water. But she was not going to let him win. "Why is that" she asked speeding up to stand in front of him.

"Get away from me" he said coldly. His voice held a warning.

Missy stayed where she was and let him walk past her. She couldn't defy him it would be like telling him she was powerless. It would leave her available to hi revenge. She turned to look at him and found him leaning against the wall for support. "Hiei" said rushing to his side, only to have him fall on top of her causing her to topple over by his weight and fall on the floor. With an unconscious Hiei on top of her.

"This is great. Just what I needed to have a perfect day."


End file.
